Clearwater
For the show's current season, go to Season 7. 'Clearwater '''is a current series set in the fictional Clearwater universe which was created by wiki user BeMySomeone in late 2012 following the cancellation of his previous series, Tremont Falls. Clearwater follows a group of students at Clearwater High School and the trials and tribulations that most teenagers have including sexual identity, drugs, sex, scandals, and family issues. Some characters are even followed into adulthood where their issues become more adult-based. The series premiered on January 28, 2013 on the Degrassi Wiki. The show is currently in it's seventh season, which premiered May 23, 2017. On October 24, 2016, it was announced that Clearwater had been renewed for two more seasons, with the eighth season being the final one. Production Series Guide Episode Format ''Main Article: Episode Guide Episodes usually follow the same guidelines that were set halfway through the first season. Almost all episodes have three plots (A, B, and C) although one episode also had a D plot. The main plot (A) starts and finishes the episode (unless a special occasion) and is driven by a single character. It is also normally the most serious of the plots and has 7 segments. Plot B is usually used for ongoing storylines during the season while the third plot is used for setup plots, or minor character development. The problems and issues presented are not always resolved by the end of the episode, and are carried over to the next, or create a mini-arc over several episodes, sometimes even seasons. Episodes are named after songs from the 2000's and 2010's. The song titles of the episodes have to do with at least one of the plots in the episode. One example is the Season 4 episode Glory and Gore. Topics in the episode included masculinity (glory) and a fight club was featured where one student was brutally beaten (gore). Opening Sequence During the first block of episodes in season one, the intro was very unprofessional looking and thrown together last minute. It featured the song "Tongue Tied" by Grouplove and the promo pictures of the characters along with the names of the actors as it scrolled through the list like a film reel. For the second block, a more complex intro was created. It featured gifs of the actors from various shows and movies that played with their name and the character they played beneath it. The new song "Clarity" by Zedd and Foxes was used and the ending title showing a wave crash into the screen as "Clearwater" appears. Both these elements have stayed the same ever since. For the second season, the intro was changed significantly. Instead of gifs of the characters, it showed random gifs of teenage partying, fireworks, and other various colorful scenes. The only character shown in it was Eliza Bell who is seen dancing at a party. The same ending of the wave from the previous season is then showed at the end. The next block of episodes; however, goes back to the way the 1B intro was. It showed new gifs of the characters along with both the actor and character names. Following this, a short amount of the gifs used from the previous block are shown before the ending title. The third season completely revamped the previous intro, making it much more professional. It starts off with "Clearwater" being spelled out on the screen before the song drops into the chorus and then goes into gifs of the characters, but this season the gifs are played twice. The first time they are in full color and show the name of the actor in big red letters across it. The gif is then replayed in black and white negative effect with the character name in the same red letters. After, the same gifs from the end of the previous intro are played along with some new ones before the ending title. Unlike the previous seasons, the same intro is used for both halves of Season 3. The only difference are that some cast members are added and others taken out. For the fourth season, the same kind of intro from season 3 is used, but changed slightly. Instead of Clearwater being spelled out on a beach as the intro starts like before, it is spelled out in front of a lightning storm background. The other big change is that the second time each gif of the characters is played, they are now in black and white film grain and heavily zoomed in on one obscure section of the character. Everything else stays the same for both halves of the season. The fifth season intro has very little change as well. The only differences are that the font used for the names of the cast and characters is now thin and modern looking and zooms in, initially out of order, and rearranges itself to create the names as it reaches the center of the gif. The second time each gif is played, it is now in night vision effect to go along with much of the promo used for the season showing the characters in the woods under night vision. The sixth season's intro goes under some stylistic changes compared to the previous season. The same intro and outro that has been used since the fourth season is used again, along with the night vision style of the second time each character gif is played. The titles for each cast member and character are now purple and slide in from opposite sides of the screen and then slide back out again. Mostly everything else stays the same. The seventh season's intro has very slight differences from the previous season. The text is now aqua blue and a much thicker font which does not move at all, staying centered on each image the entire time. The second time each clip is played, it is now in black, white, and red instead of night vision. The short clips taken from the 2A intro are also removed from the end and the end title immediately follows the cast members. Cast Main Article: Character Guide Although the series is not live-action and all script-based, real life actors were still used to "play" the characters so it was easier to mentally represent them. The first season featured 18 regular characters (10 of which are still appearing regularly as of season 7). In the second season, Alicia Borden and Eric Stem were promoted as regulars after recurring in the first season. In addition, three new characters were introduced and developed throughout the season. At the end of the season, the senior class graduates and all have left regular status, but some still appear in a recurring status. The third season brought in a new freshman class and four new characters as well as Abby Ulmer finally being promoted to regular status after 3 years of recurring. In Season 4, two recurring characters from the third season were bumped to regular status and with the death of Abby, a new character was brought in her place after the mid-season finale. For Season 5, two previously recurring characters were added to the main cast. Season 6 sees no new characters entering the main cast, but Caylee Daniels returns to regular status after making a cameo in the fifth season. Storyline Season 1 The first season mostly introduces all of the characters and their stories. Major storylines include Sophie's fall from popularity after becoming conniving and ruthless to her friends, the drama surrounding the video group created by Sadie and Jeremy, Trey coming to the realization he is transgender, Scott coming out to his friends as gay, the love triangle between Jamie, Jeremy, and Julia, Brittany's religious beliefs and budding relationship with Levi, Caylee's troubles with her weight, and Olivia's abusive household. Season 2 The second season deals with further developing the original characters and introducing the new ones. Major storylines include Julia's pregnancy, Jamie and Jeremy's relationship, Sophie's downward spiral, Devon's bullying and the aftermath of his shooting, Brittany's increasingly sexual behavior, the death of Tim's father, the Eliza-Dex-Scott love triangle, and Trey dealing with his first relationship as a male. The season ended with the seniors graduating and a movie where many characters went to Hollywood. Season 3 As the graduating characters faded into the background, new freshman were brought in and introduced. Major story arcs include Trey's college life and injury, Alicia's rape, the death of Julia's baby, Sophie's redemption and coming out, Scott's love for Dex and conflict with Eliza, Abby and Eric's involvement in a gang, the Ethan-Micah conflict, Jamie's alcoholism, and Caylee's romance with her teacher. Season 4 The fourth season picks up right after the disaster at the Spring Fling and focuses on the last few months of the school year. Major storylines include Abby and Eric's run from the gang and her subsequent death, Scott being homeless, Wendy and Zak's relationship, Dex's growing feelings for Scott, Eliza's spiral out of control, Sophie dealing with Lindsay's addiction, and Liam's father's trial. Another major story component is Clearwater Secrets, which is the driving force behind many of the season's plots. The season ended with the graduation of the senior class. Season 5 With the conclusion of summer break, the fifth season fades the graduating seniors into the background as the sophomore class gains more momentum with their storylines. Major storylines include Micah losing the ability to walk, Danielle's presidential campaign, Ethan's father dating his male teacher, Moon needing a hysterectomy for her endometriosis, Dex having to choose between his family and Scott, and the mental illnesses of both Eliza and Angel. Season 6 After the cliffhanger from the season finale of Season 5, the sixth season picks up hours later and follows the characters involved in the hit-and-run such as Ethan facing survivor's guilt, Lana fighting for her life, and Alicia finding out the car she swerved off the road had her friends in it. Other major storylines throughout the season are the death of Caylee's father and her return to town, Candace's fight against cancer, Eric becoming an escort, the shooting at Jeremy's bar which leads to Sophie's agoraphobia, and the further deterioration of Scott and Dex's relationship. Season 7 The seventh season picks up after a dramatic summer. Many students are still dealing with Olivia's supposed suicide, Dex leaving town, and Alicia coming forward as the person who drove Lana and Ethan off the road. Other major storylines include Danielle's cocaine addiction and downward spiral, Julia and Caylee's restaurant, Jamie's return from rehab, Tripp, Keith, and Scott's new relationships, Eric's continued escorting, Sophie's return to Clearwater, Peyton's growing disdain for the Hooper's, Angel's deteriorating mental health, and Wendy's pregnancy. Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8